Die, My Darling, Die
by Hellacious Angel
Summary: When Prue meets a beautiful stranger, her life changes, forever, in a vampiric way. This is my first fanfic ever, so R&R, please! (But be nice!) * LAST CHAPTER IS (FINALLY) UP *
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: As you all must already know, none of the characters on the show, or the song "Mouth" by Bush belong to me, but I do own the good loking vampire in this story (yay!). And please, don't sue me, 'cause even if you do, the best you're gonna get is some pop/rock CDs! 

Summary: When Prue meets a beautiful stranger, her life changes, forever, in a "vampiric" way. 

Spoilers: This is set during the beggining of Season 2, I think 

Rating: I'm not sure, but I think G (for now, at least!) 

  


## Die, My Darling, Die

### The Meeting

Piper was at P3, standing behind the counter, serving a few drinks to a couple of people. Then Phoebe and Prue arrived. 

**Piper:** Where the hell were you, one hour late? Prue, I gotta tell you something, Phoebe has been much of a bad influence on you lately! But anyways, what took you guys so long?   
**Prue:** I'm really sorry, Piper, I meant to get here earlier. But it looks like ***somebody*** - she said the word "somebody" pointing at Phoebe - forgot to put some gas on the car.   
**Phoebe:** Hey, hey, hey! It wasn't my fault, okay? Everybody forgets to do that sometimes, right? Piper, could you gimme a little help here? And what are you doing behind the counter, I thought today we were supposed to celebrate, just the three of us, weren't we? I mean, a demon-free week? It's the happening of the year!   
**Piper:** Yeah, I know. I'm covering for Erica, she's got anaemia, or something, I don't know. But you guys go ahead, have some fun, and we celebrate tomorrow, how's that for you guys?   
**Phoebe:** Sounds just fine for me - she said while hugging her sister Piper.   
**Prue:** Then make that two of us - said Prue as she moved to do the same as Phoebe - We'll se you later, sweetie, bye! 

And then the two of them made their way to the dancing floor. Phoebe started dancing with a blonde, tall guy named Clint, with caring, loving blue eyes. Prue was not really in the mood to hook up with anyone, so she satrted dancing all by herself. 

**Phoebe:** Prue, don't look now, but there's this really hot guy looking at you, right over there, by the stage! 

When Prue looked at him, she felt the world trembling down and herself falling madly... in love! It was in that moment that she realized the effect all those guys with black hair and intriguing and penetrating dark eyes had on her. When she remembered the word penetrating, she wished that not only his eyes were penetrating... Not thinking at all, she started to walk in the guy's direction, using all of her instincts only. 

**Prue:** Hi, my name's Prue, and I couldn't help but notice just how much you were watching me there in the dancing floor. Could I at least know the name of my admirer?   
**Hunter:** Was I that obvious? I'm sorry for that, but I'm a man, suscetible to all of the most inner, mundande desires. And I also couldn't help but notice such majestic beauty as yours. And... Dear God! Once again, I apologize, I was almost forgetting, my name is Hunter, Hunter Gridstorm. I'm so pleased to meet you, Mrs... - he then took her hand and leaned to kiss it.   
**Prue:** Halliwelll, Prue Halliwell - she said smiling, slightly blushing, at the same time she slowly took her hand back.   
**Hunter:** I'm sorry if I embarass you, fair lady, that was not at all what I intended to do.   
**Prue:** No it's not your fault, it's just that this is not common in the world we are living today, I mean, the hand kissing thing, I'm just not used to it.   
**Hunter:** I see... So, Mrs. Halliwell, I'd like to get to know you better, could we go somewhere more private?   
**Prue:** Sure, I'd love to! 


	2. The Talking

  


## Die, My Darling, Die

### The Talking

Prue and Hunter started walking towards a park nearby. From the very first moment Prue saw him, she felt like she'd known him forever. She couldn't understand why she felt so comfortable being around a stranger, even if that stranger was the one man she was in love with. 

**Hunter:** So Ms. Halliwell, what do you do for a living? 

**Prue:** Well, I work at this auction house, but I really don't know if that's what I want to, you know, do for the rest of my life... 

**Hunter:** And what, exactly, would you like to do for the rest of your life? - he asked, slightly smiling at her. 

**Prue:** I don't know... Sometimes I wish I could just run away from my work, from my responsabilities... _from all these demons..._ - she said those last words so softly that it came out almost like a whisper. 

**Hunter:** If you could give me just one chance - said Hunter as he brought his face dangerously closer to Prue's - I would be so pleased to show you a whole new world, with no responsabilities, without anyone telling you what to do... - by this moment, his lips were only inches away from hers. He was so close... 

**Prue:** You know what, I really don't think I want to see a whole new world, I mean, I'm really comfortable with this one, that's for sure, you know? - she said that moving away, her face a mist of confusion and embarassment, and a little hint of curiosity. 

**Hunter:** I apologize if I was too anticipated, I couldn't help it. But maybe we could try to make this work again, later? Or I could just walk away, if I'm bothering you... 

**Prue:** Botheirng me? Oh no, believe me, you're so ***not*** bothering me, it's just that this is happening so fast, we barely know each other. But it would be great to see you again, maybe we could talk, get to know each other better and even have something more serious, who knows? - In that very second she realized she was acting just like Piper did, whenever she was anxious, or whenever something went wrong. For God's sake, she was talking more than she had ever talked in her life! 

**Hunter:** I'd love to see you again, too, Prue. It was really nice meeting you. So... when will I see you again? 

**Prue:** Tomorrow, at my break for lunch? We could go... 

**Hunter:** I'm sorry, I can't meet you tomorrow at lunch - he said, interrupting her - I, uhm, I have this really sensitive skin, I can't be exposed to sunlight, I hope you can understand. But I could pick you up for dinner, tomorrow at eight, perhaps? 

**Prue:** Okay, I'm looking forward for this! 

**Hunter:** It was nice to talk to you, Prue, goodnight - and then he took her hand and kissed it for the second time that night. 

Prue was surprised when she caught herself wondering how wonderful it felt everytime he touched her, and also wondering how could a simple, meaningless kiss on her hand give her a chill on the spine. _"He's so wonderful!"._ That thought should have crossed her mind at least a million times since the moment she laid her eyes on him. She, then, decided to walk back to P3. 

Once she got there, Phoebe started asking her everything about him. 

**Phoebe:** So, tell me, what's his name? Is he nice? Did you two talk a lot? Are you gonna meet again? Don't you dare to leave anything out, young lady! 

**Prue:** His name is Hunter, yes, he is nice, no, we didn't actually talk that much, and Phoebe! What I do or what I don't do with guys ain't any of your business! 

**Phoebe:** Ooh! Looks like somebody's got a crush on this really sexy guy, with the most mysterious eyes in San Francisco! But, anyways, you know that guy, the one dancing with me before? He's so cute, I think I'm gonna stay and talk to him a little. And isn't that guy sitting on the bar, Jack I think, your partner at the Buckland's? 

**Prue:** Yeah, it really is him. But it looks like he's leaving, doesn't it? I think I'm gonna ask for a ride, I'm just so tired, all I want right now is my bed! You tell Piper I'm leaving, okay? 

**Phoebe:** Okay, honey, bye, see you! 

And then both sisters hugged and Prue asked Jack for a ride. When she got home, she walked straight to her bedroom. She was too tired to notice a shadow watching her through the window. 

_"You'll be mine, that day is coming soon."_ - whispered the figure outside her room. 

* * *

_Okay, people, I know this chapter wasn't that great, but I seem to have something really huge blocking my imagination. Hope things get better in the next one! _


	3. The Changing

  


Die, My Darling, Die

The Changing 

The next day Prue woke up really excited, anxiously waiting for night to fall. She didn't feel like that for a guy ever since her high school days. The way he talked, the way he looked at her, and even the way he said "_Ms. Halliwell_", Prue loved everything about him. She looked at the clock, and realized she was late to work. 

**Prue:** Piper! Phoebe! I'm late, I gotta fly to work. Oh! And I'm having dinner with Hunter tonight, so I don't know when I'll be coming back. - said Prue rushing down th stairs 

**Phoebe:** You mean, the guy from P3? - asked Phoebe coming out of the kitchen. 

**Piper:** What guy from P3? - following her younger sibling. 

**Prue:** A really cute one that I met yesterday. But I don't have time to talk to you right now, so I'll talk to you guys later, okay? Bye! - and then Prue closed the door behind her. 

**Piper:** What guy from P3? - Piper asked Phoebe once again. 

**Phoebe:** There was this really hot guy by the stage yesterday, and he couldn't keep his eyes away from Prue, so the two of them talked, and the rest of the story is what you've already heard, Prue's having dinner with him today. 

**Piper:** You mean, Prue, our Prue? Prue, the pickiest person ever? It's not that I'm not happy for her, I am, but this is so weird coming from her, don't you think? 

**Phoebe:** Yes, it is, but maybe she just realized that putting her responsabilities aside, every once in a while, ain't a bad idea, who knows? 

**Piper:** I guess you're right... Well, let's just be happy for her, then. Right Pheebs? 

**Phoebe:** Yeah, I mean, she deserves to, after so much she's done for us. 

When Prue finally got to her office, half an hour late, she found Jack sitting in her chair, shooting her an annoying look. 

**Jack:** It looks like somebody overslept last night! Prue, I'm telling you, you keep doing this and you are so gonna lose your job. 

**Prue:** Thanks, but I really don't think I need advice from a person who works wearing boxers. - she said, looking directly into his eyes. 

**Jack:** Okay, I'm not giving you anymore advices from now on, but don't ask to me feel sorry for you later. - said Jack, trying to cover his boxers. 

**Prue:** I won't, believe me. Now, could you please get out of _my_ office? And put some pants on? - said Prue, an angry look on her face. 

**Jack:** _Your_ office? I think it's more like _our_ office, you know? And just for the record, I work wearing whatever I want to. 

**Prue:** Fine, whatever. 

After a long day of work, Prue realized she hadn't told Hunter he would have to pick her up at Buckland's, not at home. She decided to call him. 

**Hunter:** Hello? - he sounded a little sleepy 

**Prue:** Hunter? Hi, it's Prue! Listen, I just... Were you sleeping? I mean, at afternoon? 

**Hunter:** Uhm... Actually, I was... I'm a security guard at this club, Color Crimson, ever heard of it? 

**Prue:** No, I don't think so... But, anyway, I called you to say that you'll have to pick me up here at Buckland's, there's a lot of work to do, so I'm gonna be stuck here 'til evening 

**Hunter:** I'll call you when I'm leaving and you tell me where it is, kay? 

**Prue:** Call you later, then, bye. 

**Hunter:** Bye. 

A few hours later, Hunter called, asking her where Buckland's was. He picked her up and they headed to Color Crimson. 

**Prue:** Hunter, no offense, really, but people around here look kinda strange. 

**Hunter:** Don't worry, that's just unitl you get used to them, you know? 

**Prue:** Well, I hope so... Are you still gonna work today? 

**Hunter:** No, took the day off. Do you wanna dance? 

**Prue:** I'd love to! 

They started to dance at the sound of techno, but a few rock and pop songs were played, eventually. After half hour or so dancing, both decided to take a break. They sat at the bar and started talking. That's what they kept doing the whole night, and when Prue was about to tell Hunter she was leaving, the song "Mouth" started playing. 

**Prue:** Love that song! You are _so_ gonna dance this one with me! 

**Hunter:** As if I had any objections... - he whispered into her ear. 

_   
You gave me this, made me give   
Your silver grin still sticking it in   
You have soul machine, soul machine _

  
The longest kiss, peeling furniture days   
Drift madly to you, pollute my heart drain   
You have broken at me, broken me 

  
All your mental armour drags me down   
Nothing hurts like your mouth 

  
Your loaded smiles, pretty just desserts   
Wish it all for you so much it never hurts   
You have soul machine, stone at me 

  
All your mental armour drags me down   
We can't breathe when you come around   
All your mental armour drags me down   
Nothing hurts like your mouth, mouth, mouth, mouth   
Your mouth, mouth, mouth 

  
We've been missing long before   
Never found our way home   
We've been missing long before   
Where we'll find our way 

  
You gave me this, made me give   
You have soul machine, broken free 

  
All your mental armour   
All your mental armour and your mouth, mouth, mouth, ... 

  
At the very last word of the song, they were so close that if you actually looked at them from a certain distance you would tell they were only one person. A fat one, but still, just one person. When they were going back to the bar, Prue spoke. 

**Prue:** Hunter, it was really nice spendind the evening with you, but I think I'm gonna call it a night. 

**Hunter:** Okay, I'm gonna pick the car. 

**Prue:** And I'm gonna be waiting. 

Hunter picked up the car and drove her home. When they got there, they started kissing. Prue pulled away, trying to catch her breath. 

**Prue:** I've had so much fun today. 

**Hunter:** I could say the same for me - leaning forward to kiss her again. 

**Prue:** So, do you wanna come in? 

**Hunter:** Your sisters won't mind? 

**Prue:** Piper's at Dan's and Phoebe... I don't know where she is, but if she's home, I can guarantee that her sleep is just as heavy as a rock. 

**Hunter:** Then I'd be pleased to make you company! 

As soon as they got to her room, they started kissing, slowly at first and more passionate a few instants later. His lips started making their way to her neck. Prue had the impression that Hunter had whispered _"Please forgive me"_, but she didn't have the time to imagine what he had meant, as a soft pain cut through her body, a pain that would be quickly subdued by pleasure. When the last drops of her life were taken from her body, she was just barely conscious to see Hunter biting his own lips and pressing them against hers. The last words she heard before her world turned black were _"I love you"_. 

_So, what did you guys think? I think this one was a little better than Chapter 2 but I'd like to hear your opinion too. Oh, and that song, "Mouth", I really think it has a lot more to do with vampires than werewolves. I'm just saying this because when I first heard it, the song was in the movie "An American Werewolf in Paris", but it doesn't have to do with werewolves ***at all***, but, hey, that's just my opinion! _


	4. The Awakening

  


Die, My Darling, Die

The Awakening 

Prue slowly opened her eyes because even the dim light beside the bed she had been sleeping earlier was hurting them. She sat up and started looking at her surroundings. The room was adorned with various pieces of wood furniture. Those few years she had worked at Buckland's told her they were really antique and rare, from the Dark Ages in Europe. That definitely wasn't her room. In one of the armchairs standing in the room the dim light showed a silhouette, almost like a shadow. 

**Hunter:** Hey, look who's awake! - he said like he would have to a seven years old little girl. 

**Prue:** Hunter? Where am I, how did I get here? Actually, I have a better question, what am I doing here? 

**Hunter:** You don't... You don't remember last night, do you? Prue, please try to remember. 

**Prue:** Last night? Why, did something happ - Oh my God! Hunter, we didn't... did we? 

**Hunter:** No, Prue, we did not have sex if that's what you were thinking. But keep trying, just try to remember last night. 

**Prue:** Okay... Uhm, we went back to my house. Then we got upstairs, right into my room. We started kissing and... I woke up here, that's all I remember. 

**Hunter:** Okay, since you can't seem to remember, I think it would be better if I explained it to you. This is gonna sound a little unbelievable but... 

**Prue:** Believe me, it won't - she said, putting a reassuring hand on his. - I think I've seen pretty much everything in this world. 

**Hunter:** Well, I think I'm going straight into it, then... Prue, I'm a vampire. 

**Prue:** What?! I mean, I was ready for anything, but this was so... 

**Hunter:** And now you're one, too - he said, interrupting her. 

Phoebe was coming downstairs, still yawning. She was still on her pajamas and her hair was really messy. In a mechanical act, she walked to the kitchen. 

**Phoebe:** Good mornig, you people... And hey, where's Prue? 

**Piper:** Didn't sleep here last night. And why are you still on your pajamas? 

**Phoebe:** Looks like somebody got some yesterday! And, I'm _still_ on my pajamas because I decided I would take the day off, you know, do nothing at all. 

**Piper:** And that would be any different from your everyday routine because...? 

**Phoebe:** Hey! You think you're so funny, don't you? - she said pretending to be a little angry. 

**Piper:** There're a few things I have to check on P3. Dan's gonna drive me there... I hate it when Prue disappears with the car! But anyway, I don't know how long it'll take to check them all, but I think I'll be here in time for lunch. Bye, Pheebs! 

**Phoebe:** See you later, sweetie. 

Prue was still looking at Hunter with incredulous eyes and her mouth opened. 

**Prue:** W-what? Oh, I get it! April's fool, right? _But April's fool was a few weeks ago..._ Okay, the part about you being a vampire, already got used to it. But now you're saying I'm one, too? When, I mean, how? 

**Hunter:** Remember last night, when we were kissing? I drank your blood and then I made you drink mine... And the rest of the story is what you refuse to believe. 

**Prue:** But I can't understand... Why would you do that? 

**Hunter:** Because I love you, Prue, I saw in you something I could never see in any other woman. And you can't possibly imagine how horrible it is to spend decades lonely... 

**Prue:** You love me and still, you do this to me?! Weren't you the one who said it's just so horrible to spend an eternity alone? And you still say you love me? How... How dare you! - she said, a few blood tears contrasting with her now pale skin. 

**Hunter:** No, Prue, that's not what I... - he said, wanting to put his arms around her, tell her everything was gonna be fine. - I wanted to have company, someone to love and, hopefully, that someone would love me, too. Having company always makes things seem a little better than they truly are, don't they? But I do understand what you're saying, however. I think you just need a little time alone, to think about all this and maybe accept it. I'm gonna leave now, if you need me, I'll be downstairs. 

**Prue:** Hunter? - she said when he was almost turning to leave. 

**Hunter:** Yes? 

**Prue:** Could you stay here with me just for a little while? 

**Hunter:** Sure. 

And then he walked over to the bed she was on and finally did what he had wanted to moments before. He put his arms around her, rocking her back and forth, letting her cry all her sadness on his shoulder, until she finally fell asleep in his arms. 

_This chapter was a little more... I don't know the word to describe it, but I think fluffy would fit. Ugh, what's going on with me?! I'm not like that! I guess that's what the need for love does to people... But, anyways, I'm sorry it took so long to post this, I was a little busy at school... But on the other hand, who isn't? I don't know when I'll be posting the next (and last) chapter, hope it can be soon. See you all later! _


	5. The Everlasting

  


Die, My Darling, Die

The Everlasting 

Later that day, waking up, Prue felt strong arms holding her and her head was being pillowed by Hunter's chest. She looked up and was greeted with the most beautiful black pair of eyes smiling down at her. 

**Hunter:** Did you sleep well? 

**Prue:** You bet, I had the nicest pillow ever. 

**Hunter:** Are you calmer now? Do you wanna talk about... Well, you know, that thing? 

**Prue:** I think so - she said, sitting up at the bed - And I'm sorry about that whole "How dare you?" thing, I guess I'm starting to understand why you did that. Is there any major advice, like "Now that you're a vampire, you can't do this or that."? 

**Hunter:** It's okay, you just needed to take your time. And about the advice part, let's see... You can't go out on sunlight, it will corrode your skin til' you're nothing but a pile of dust. We don't sleep in coffins, and holy water, crosses and all that sort of biblical symbols can't hurt us, unless the person using them truly believes in God. Oh, and stakes can't kill us, they will only immobilize us. 

**Prue:** So that means Buffy wouldn't be able to kill us, huh? 

**Hunter:** And since you mentioned, there isn't such thing as the slayer, the choosen one, or whatever you call that Buffy girl. There are, however, vampire hunters all over the world, but most of them don't have supernatural powers. 

**Prue:** And what about drinking blood, do I really have to do that? Isn't there a way to stop it? 

**Hunter:** No, Prue, I'm sorry but there's no way to stop that. But, what you can do is drinking only animal blood, though the taste of human blood is way better. Or you can also feed on someone and take strictly what you need, that way the person will survive. 

**Prue:** I can't believe I'm gonna have to do that, that's so gross. And the worst thing is that I'm feeling kinda hungry right now. Eww! 

**Hunter:** That ain't a problem we can't fix, is it? Come here. - Hunter said reaching out his arms to her. 

Prue spontaneously responded to his request and took his hand. He pulled her into a hug and said "Drink". She hesitated for a brief second, but did what she was told. She bit his neck and felt some kind of ecstasy as the blood flowed through her mouth and descended into her throat. It was like they were becoming one in that moment. And then, all of a sudden she pulled away. 

**Hunter:** Prue, what's wrong? - asked a worried Hunter. 

**Prue:** I can't do this, Hunter. I tried, I really did, but I can't... 

**Hunter:** No, no, it's okay. You just have to get used to it, I'm sure. 

**Prue:** I'm not gonna get used to it, I _can't_ get used to it. You know what, I think I'm gonna get some fresh air and maybe watch the sunrise tomorrow - said Prue, walking towards the door. 

**Hunter:** I won't let you do that, Prue. 

**Prue:** I'm sorry, it's not like you can do anything to stop me. 

**Hunter:** You can't go, you're not ready yet, you're too weak. In another words: You're not leaving this house - he said, walking towards her. 

When Hunter started to get close, Prue raised her hand and threw him against the wall, using her powers. 

**Prue:** Well, guess I am - she said leaving the room and the house. 

Piper looked through the glassy window for the millionth time that day, hoping she would see Prue. 

**Phoebe:** Nothing? 

**Piper:** I'm really worried about her - she said, sitting on the couch - She didn't sleep here last night, didn't call us all day. Oh my God, what if something happened to her? 

**Prue:** You don't have to worry, I'm here, pretty alive... Sort of. 

**Piper:** Prue! It's so good to see you! - she said standing up, moving to hug her sister - Where the hell have you been?? And is it too hard to pick up the phone to give us a call? 

**Prue:** Look, Piper, I'm so sorry I couldn't call you earlier, but I'm gonna tell you why. After I say what I have to say, you'll understand. 

**Piper:** It better be a good excuse! 

Prue, then, told them the whole story, from the date in Color Crimson to the "throwing Hunter against the wall" part. 

**Phoebe:** Wait a second, wait a second - said Phoebe, laughing her ass off - You're telling me you met this guy at P3, and he was a vampire, and now you're one too? C'mon Prue, you really don't think we're gonna believe that, do you? - Phoebe stopped laughing when she saw the serious look on her sister's face - Oh, you mean it... 

**Piper:** Oh my God, Prue, I'm so sorry. 

**Prue:** It's okay, I'm not freaking out anymore, stopped doing that a few hours ago. 

**Phoebe:** Then maybe we could look in the Book of Shadows if there's a way to reverse this vampire thing. 

A few minutes later, in the attic, gathered around the book, they found something about vampires. 

_"Vampires are creatures that haunt the night  
Looking for blood, their life-giving substance.  
They can manifest many powers, like taking animal shape,  
supernatural speed and strength and reading minds.  
Once a person is turned into a vampire,  
There's no way to make her mortal again.  
The effects of the vampire blood on a witch are unknown,  
Since there never was a witch turned into a vampire."_

**Phoebe:** So, let me get this straight... Prue is a vampire, there's no way she can be mortal again, and nobody knows the consequences that would cause. Great! 

**Piper:** It says here that vampires have many powers, so why don't you try to use one of them, Prue? 

**Prue:** Okay, here it goes. 

Right in front of their eyes, Prue started to morph into a white wolf, with light eyes. After a few seconds, the wolf started to disappear. Piper and Phoebe started to look all over the room for any sign of a wolf. And then, Prue reappeared in the other side of the room, back in her human form. 

**Prue:** This is so cool, I could get used to this! 

**Phoebe:** Okay, okay, try to read my mind. 

**Prue:** Just a second - she said, closing her eyes - you're thinking about that guy you met at P3... You like him! No, no, you love him and you can't wait to see him again! 

**Phoebe:** Hey, that was too easy! But yeah, I was thinking about him... - said Phoebe, looking at some imaginary point in the ceiling. 

**Piper:** Phoebe, it's just great that you're in love with this guy, but wouldn't it be better if we focused in Prue's problem right now? 

**Phoebe:** I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. 

**Piper:** Right. Prue, was there anything Hunter said about vampires? 

**Prue:** He mentioned a few things about sunlight, crosses, stakes and... - she then started to feel a little dizzy - Crosses, stakes and... I think I'm gonna... - before she finished that sentence, she was already on the hard ground. 

**Phoebe:** Prue? - she said, kneeling by her oldest sister's side just like Piper - Piper, can you tell me what's wrong with her? 

**Piper:** I don't know, but didn't she tell us she was... uhm, drinking Hunter's blood but she never actually finished it? Maybe she is hungry, maybe she needs to drink blood, I don't know... 

**Hunter:** Yes, that's what's going on - he said entering the attic. 

**Phoebe:** You're that guy from... Hunter? How could you do this to my sister? 

**Hunter:** You must be Phoebe, right? Look, I know you're mad at me, and right now you have all the right to be, but don't you think your sister's life is much more important than our little argument? - he looked at her face and she just nodded - Just as I thought. Let me see her - he kneeled by Prue's side, just like Piper and Phoebe had seconds before - She looks pale, a little more than usual. She needs blood. My blood. Would you mind if I asked you to leave us for a moment? 

**Piper:** Yes, we would. What are you gonna do now, try to wake her up so that the two of you can get out and kill everyone? 

**Hunter:** Drinking someone else's blood is a very intimate act. Besides, I really don't think you two would like to stay here and watch it. 

The two left the attic and closed the door behind them. Doing the same he had done earlier, he pulled her ino a hug, made a small cut on his neck and made her drink. Prue kept swallowing the red, thick liquid until she was conscious again. She took what she needed and then slowly pulled away. 

**Prue:** When exactly did waking up with you become a routine? 

**Hunter:** I'm so glad you're okay, I was afraid I couldn't find you on time. Are you still mad at me? 

**Prue:** Mad at you? I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself, at the whole situation. But I guess I understood this is just something needed now that I've fainted - she looked at his face and he had a little smirk - And what are you smiling at? 

**Hunter:** At this - he kissed her at the side of her mouth - You had a little blood there... 

**Prue:** So the only way I can get you to kiss me is having a little blood at the side of my mouth? - she said, a little smirk also showing on her lips. 

**Hunter:** Not exactly... - and he kissed her again. 

**Prue:** It feels good... I could get used to it. 

**Hunter:** So could I - he kissed her again and again and again - So, are you still thinking about watching the sunrise? 

**Prue:** I don't think so, guess I'm gonna have to reschedule that for maybe... I don't know, a thousand years from now. 

**Hunter:** Oh, you better. 

And that was how they spent the rest of the night, cuddled, one against the other. Well, at least that was what they did until Piper and Phoebe came into the room again. 

_So, what did you think? I know it wasn't the greatest chapter, but I did my best. Maybe I'm gonna write a sequel, but I don't know its name yet. Oh, and one more thing: Sorry for taking sooooooo long! Bye! : )_


End file.
